Darathos
Path of Darathos – The Dark God Following the path of Darathos is arguably the most difficult path. You must not use torches or any other source of light other than redstone during the path of Darathos, and if you have used torches before you begin, you must take them down. Darathos exists in the darkness, you cannot hear his voice in any light, and you are forbidden from going outside during the day. Remain underground when the sun is up. Lore Level 1 – Young Shadow Child *'Dark Abyss:' Create a pit that goes down to at least layer 64 and without torches. The bottom of this pit will be your home. You must have a furnace, a roof on top of the abyss, and shrine in your home. *'Avoiding Light:' You must not go into lit areas. You must avoid sunlight, and you must not go outside during the day unless under cover. Level 2 – Dark Wraith *'The Veil:' Create a large platform covering a huge area above your home, to block out the sun. It must be at least 25x25 blocks wide and can be out of any material (but use black wool to please Darathos much more). *'The Covering and Protection of Your Body:' Cover your body by creating iron and leather armor according to the armor code of Darathos, and create a stone or iron sword (using stone pleases Darathos more, as it is much more dull and cannot reflect light). Level 3 – Bringer of the Darkness *'The Veil Expands:' You must expand the veil to at least 45x45, and if it is already bigger than that, expand it to 75x75. *'The Dark Tower:' Create a 10x10 tower going up to the top of the veil. This must be of either stone, cobblestone, or obsidian. Level 4 – Shadow Lord *'Tower Of Obsidian:' If you already make your tower to the top of the veil of obsidian, skip this step. If you made your tower of anything but obsidian, you must gather as much obsidian as possible, while avoiding the light from lava as well as you can. For this, you may get near lava, but for no other reason, not even diamond. Now cover your tower in obsidian all around until no other material is visible on the outside. This proves that you are worthy of traveling to Darathos' world, The End. *'Traveling to The End and Killing Darathos' Pet:' You must now find a stronghold and bring as many building materials as possible, put in all the eyes of ender you can get, and travel to The End. you must then kill the Ender Dragon, Darathos' pet dragon. Then you must stay in The End. Build a home there, and live in the end. You may never travel back. You must build a shrine to Darathos, and build a small, 6x6 home of obsidian with all the requirements of your first home. By doing this, you have proven you are worthy of becoming the Shadow Lord. After living in The End for 10 minecraft nights, setting a timer to tell you how long it has been (Note: 24 hours in Minecraft is about 20 minutes in the real world), you can now return home. *Congratulations, you are the Shadow Lord, the Leader of Darkness in the Overworld: Expand your veil and kill all that is in your dark expanse. You can now go near lava to mine diamonds and expand your home and your dark tower. The veil must not be damaged or destroyed. If it burns for any reason, you have lost. If a hole is torn into it from something such as a creeper, then it must be repaired before the next day. Optional Challenge: Wraith: Destroy all torches, and glowstone blocks that you encounter, collect the items and incinerate them. If you encounter lava, pour water over it to ensure that no light will be irradiated anywhere. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Great Mystery